


凜泉 - Cross my heart

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, vampire ritsu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 點題箱的吸血鬼凜泉2017/11/2
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	凜泉 - Cross my heart

現在想起來，假如沒有那次意外的邂逅，泉大概會就這樣和凛月擦肩而過，對他的秘密一無所知。  
為了處理knights的各種麻煩事，泉不得不在放學後再去一次學生會，履行一下代理隊長的職責。一邊在心裡埋怨要完成的事務之多，一邊處理完參加校內演出提交的資料，他和那位戴眼鏡的學生會副會長不禁同時鬆了一口氣。  
已經過了放學時間好久，本應該沒有人的訓練室裡沒想到還亮著燈，他側過頭去本來不想去理會，但是走到樓梯口，又忍不住轉身走回去。絕對不是好奇也不是擔心，在這個時候會留下來的只有那個傢伙一個人，泉曾經偶爾撞見他睡過頭一直在學校留到晚上，現在還留在裡面的十有八九就是他那位愛睡覺的隊友。  
抱著代替椚老師清理場地的心態，他推開門，走了進去。咔嚓。坐在訓練室角落的另一個人聽見門打開的聲音，剛好也向這邊看過來，和泉對上了視線。在兩人愕然對視兩秒以後，首先反應過來的凛月咧開嘴笑了，他手中是一個裝著鮮紅色液體的透明袋子，已經空了一半，和他的嘴角同樣沾滿的紅色液體一樣非常……可疑。  
“喲，小瀨。”  
“……小熊君。”  
不小心撞見犯罪現場估計就是現在這種心情了。搞不清狀況的泉不知道應該走過去還是馬上離開，面對凛月那副古怪的笑臉他說不出話，也想不出眼前發生的事究竟是哪一種情況，但是首先，他現在完全後悔不應該多此一舉特意走進來。凛月把他的沉默誤會成恐懼，繼續說了下去：  
“沒想到會被小瀨發現……不過不用害怕喔，我只是剛好肚子餓了，因為在學校裡不能隨便吸血嘛，只能用兄長給的這個代替了……”  
“……”  
“不過既然被小瀨知道了這個秘密，那就沒辦法了……”  
往常習慣自稱吸血鬼的人舔了一下嘴唇上的紅色液體，笑得不懷好意地向泉走過來。按照小說或者漫畫中的劇情發展，好像發現了什麼驚人秘密的他接下來應該就要被人滅口了吧……才怪，泉不想思考凛月說的這些無法理解的話，更不想配合他做出驚慌失措的樣子，現在他唯一想做的只有對凛月說教直到他徹底變老實為止。但是在凛月站起來向他走過來的時候，泉難免還是產生了一點點慌張，眼看著那張詭異的臉向他靠近，毫無辦法的他只好急忙做出制止的動作大叫：  
“好了我知道了不會說出去的所以小熊君先把你臉上的番茄汁擦乾淨好嗎？！”  
他的聲音在空蕩的訓練室中發出無意義的迴響。  
據凛月事後回憶，那是他漫長的吸血鬼生命中最有挫敗感的一刻。

“小瀨，我真的是吸血鬼。”  
“好好，知道了。”  
“我是說真的。”  
“哦。”  
凛月不說話了，以無辜的表情眼巴巴看著泉，每當這個時候泉就會開始懊惱自己的心軟。  
在那次奇怪的事件之後，凛月開始鍥而不捨地追在泉身後聲稱他是真正的吸血鬼，頭痛不已的泉在擔心身邊這個人的腦袋同時，也開始對這個麻煩的隊友多了一點關心和注意。  
朔間凛月，曾經留級一年的二年級生，愛好睡覺，睡相很差，討厭被人打攪睡眠，時常有自稱吸血鬼的莫名其妙發言（重要）。明明各方面實力還不錯，但就是懶惰不願努力，除非泉特意把他拉起來，白天他基本在睡覺，反而晚上就會比誰都精神百倍。  
說起這種日夜顛倒的吸血鬼體質（笑），也許和他的家族有關吧，畢竟他的哥哥是那個朔間零……不對，說不定只是會傳染的中二病……  
意識到自己思考這種得不出結果的事情只是白費時間，泉的視線再次落在躺在身邊的凛月身上。今天的他在被泉吵醒……叫醒以後，難得沒有繼續睡覺，而是靠在角落聚精會神看著手中的書。泉簡直要懷疑自己的眼睛。  
“小熊君居然在看書？第一次看見。”  
“是小杏借給我的喔，因為我向她拜託說想看最近學生之中流行的書，然後她就一次借了全集給我。”  
“我看看……戀上吸血鬼之你的名字是霸道總裁？等等這是少女漫畫？”  
泉盯了一會封面畫風夢幻粉紅的人物，又滿臉懷疑地看了凛月一眼。  
“嗯，杏說是以前學校朋友介紹給她的書，最近超紅的，全系列一共有七本喔……”  
怎麼看都不是男校學生之中會流行的書，但是凛月表情專注地看著書中的某一頁，似乎真的在很認真地讀著，總之這樣算是比睡懶覺要好一點吧？泉決定不去想那麼多，因為眼前這個人的怪異行為，這幾天的這些那些事情已經讓他有點厭倦了。  
所以在knights的其他成員到齊之前，他決定不再去思考這些。  
“哇小瀨你看，這個難道就是最近流行的壁咚？就像這樣，很用力地敲墻……”  
捧著漫畫的凛月發出這樣一句自言自語，然後轉過身來，突然伸手一巴掌拍在泉身後的墻壁上。  
嘭！  
讓人意想不到的巨響讓泉嚇得全身發抖了一下。  
“不要拿我來做示範！而且震得耳朵很痛好嗎！”  
泉捂著耳朵發出大聲的抗議。凛月懶洋洋地湊近盯了他一會，露出少許失望的表情。  
“沒作用啊。”  
“那是肯定的好嗎，而且你真的知道什麼是壁咚嗎？”  
“威脅和警告。”  
“……啊真是的，完全不對！是不是杏那個傢伙把你教壞了，還無緣無故給你看這種漫畫，是平時太悠閒了吧！明天看見她要……”  
凛月聽著泉的喋喋不休，一言不發地合上了書。  
“小瀨，我不是假的。”  
這句話的聲音比平時低了幾分，在泉察覺不對勁時已經晚了，凛月再次伸手靠在泉身後的墻壁上，上身一點點靠近泉。完全料想不到他的動作，泉睜大眼睛，然而後背貼在墻上，儘管想逃也無處可逃，只能困惑又狼狽地看著凛月瞇起的深紅色眼睛。  
“我是真的吸血鬼喔，所以不能暴露在太陽下，作息時間也和小瀨你們完全不一樣，被你撞見的那次，我喝的也不是番茄汁而是真正的血喔。這些我對小瀨說過很多次了，但是小瀨一定沒有相信過我，我還是會傷心的。”  
雖然說著這樣莫名其妙的台詞，凛月的神情反而難得認真，他微微低下頭，眼神還帶著一點沮喪和難過，泉一時竟開始猶豫應該選擇相信還是否定，以致忘記了自己正被凛月和墻壁夾在中間動憚不得。  
“……喔。”  
“會來上學是因為對人類感到好奇，向小杏借書看也是因為想最近年輕人類流行的事物，人類社會的流行變得很快，我這個老人家也想要趕上時代啦……”  
泉對於五秒前還有點心軟的自己感到後悔。  
“明明說是秘密，還每天對我說十幾次，究竟是想怎樣？”  
“雖然是個秘密，但是小瀨不願意相信讓我很傷心，所以我會一直說到小瀨相信位置的，反正小瀨一定會為我保守這個秘密的，對吧？”  
“是是，我不會說出去的。”  
還說保守秘密，明明這個秘密已經向周圍的人宣稱過無數次了，反正說出去也不會有人相信……包括泉自己。內心想吐槽的話有很多，泉決定放棄思考，最近發生的這些事讓他逐漸明白，對某些事最好不要想得太多。  
“嘿嘿，小瀨真是個好人，”  
凛月突然若無其事地轉移了話題。“話說回來，小瀨你說我這個壁咚算成功了嗎？”  
泉選擇了直接推開他。  
小瀨真粗魯。凛月一邊控訴著，一邊不屈不撓地扯住泉的衣袖不讓他離開，剛好推開門走進來的嵐和司看見這一幕，都驚奇地睜大眼睛，然後嵐噗嗤一聲笑了出來。  
“哎呀哎呀，小凛月和小泉泉又在一起玩，最近關係很好嘛~”  
“根本沒有這種事好嗎你這個人妖！”  
泉想都沒想就反駁了嵐的話，想起剛才的事他的氣還沒有消。  
“好了，小熊君你給我站起來，不要再躺下去了！今天全部人加長練習時間一小時，後天就是表演了，不許偷懶了！”

對於練習時間加長，凛月和嵐都露出了苦惱的表情，但在泉的鞭笞（？）和司的鼓勵下，總算完成了比平時長一小時的訓練。汗流浹背的四人都坐下休息，凛月更是直接躺在泉的大腿上，任由泉怎麼扯他都不肯起來。  
“小熊君！壓著我的腳沒辦法動了！真是的，怎麼會這麼重！”  
“小瀨不要吵……呼……呼……”  
“不要發出這種假的鼻鼾聲！小熊君你在裝睡吧！”  
“哎呀哎呀，小凛月太累了吧，還是讓他先休息下吧，姐姐我也好累，就先走啦明天見~”  
“瀨名前輩，凛月前輩，我也先告辭了。”  
隨著嵐和司的離開，剛才一直喧鬧的訓練室又恢復了寧靜。泉瞄了一眼旁邊繼續睡覺的凛月，本來還想強硬地把他叫醒，最後還是忍不住心軟了。  
剛才嵐說的話是對的，自從相識以來的了解，他不是不知道凛月白天比平常人缺乏體力，讓他多練習一小時實在有點勉強，而且凛月今天沒有偷懶，一直有乖乖地跟上訓練的節奏，這些泉都看在眼裡。泉一邊想著，一邊看著窗外的天空。已經過了夕陽西沉的時間，天色昏暗，他決定先讓凛月睡一會再離開，這樣打定主意，泉不經意又低頭看了一眼，本來緊閉雙眼的人已經睜開了眼睛，剛好對上泉的目光。  
“小瀨不走嗎。”  
“那你要先起來。”  
“明明可以直接把我推開的……”  
剛才說要先睡一覺的人現在完全沒有一點疲倦的樣子，泉實在搞不懂他的這種地方，但是看在剛才他有努力過，決定還是先表揚下他。  
“累的話就好好休息吧，今天辛苦了，下一次的表演要給我好好發揮，不對，以後的訓練也不許偷懶喔？”  
“哇，小瀨突然這麼溫柔……”  
聽出凛月語氣中的取笑，泉不悅地瞪了他一眼以示警告，然後凛月突然轉變了話題：  
“吶，我說，小瀨以後可以每天留下來陪我一會嗎？作為交換，我會盡量不偷懶的。”  
“哈？為什麼我要特意留下來陪你……”  
話說到一半泉又停下了。這樣不失為一個值得考慮的交易，既省去了隊友偷懶的煩惱，順便還能監視？觀察這個時常有奇怪發言的人。  
“答應你也不是不可以，但是你要遵守承諾喔。”  
“放心吧小瀨，吸血鬼是最信守承諾的……以我的心發誓。”

“說起來，我是吸血鬼而小瀨是人類，活在黑夜的吸血鬼和活在白天的人類，只有短短的幾小時交集……”  
靠在泉肩上看漫畫的凛月放下書，看著天花板故作傷感地感慨。泉呆了一下，轉過頭小聲自言自語。  
“不要說這麼莫名其妙的話，特別是在看少女漫畫的時候。”  
朔間凛月雖然時常讓人摸不著頭腦，但卻是個守信的人。  
泉同樣信守承諾，在有訓練的日子裡會留下來，在knights的訓練室裡陪伴凛月隨便閒聊，一起看杏借給凛月的漫畫或是小說，聽著流行的音樂，或是只是坐在一起不說話，盯著各自的手機熒幕，時間就在不知不覺之中飛快流逝。在凛月身邊度過的時間除了作為凛月好好訓練的交換以外，或許沒有太大的意義，但是卻讓泉有種奇特的安心感，不過份疏離或者刻意靠近，兩人都能舒適地留在這種剛好的距離，唯一的缺點只是每天晚了回家不免會被父母過分關心。  
“我看看，這是第幾本了？”  
“第五本，女主角和男主角相遇以後衝破身份差別和第三者介入和車禍失憶最後在愛的力量下走到了一起還訂下了婚約但是不幸患上了絕症……”  
“太長了不用說了。杏那個傢伙，看漫畫的口味也奇怪了吧？”  
“我也有同感，但是讀起來還滿有趣的啦，小瀨想看的話，我把前面幾本借給你吧。”  
“不對，要借的話應該是要問杏吧……我說小熊君，你幹嘛一直笑這麼開心？”  
“唔？不知道呢，這樣一起聊天就會覺得特別開心。”  
捧著手上的少女漫畫，凛月抬起頭對著身邊的泉露出懶洋洋的微笑。泉剛想指出他的這個笑容十分的傻，想想還是放棄了，連帶自己的嘴角忍不住也彎了起來。  
“噗哈，這裡的台詞好厲害……從今以後，你只屬於我一個，永遠不能離開我……小瀨你覺得怎麼樣？有覺得心跳加速嗎？”  
“這種台詞對粉絲都不會這麼說吧？超級土的。”  
泉沒好氣地回答。身邊的凛月唸著漫畫的台詞不時一個人發出笑聲，過了一會突然轉過頭來。  
“坐在小瀨身邊就能聞到有一股很香的味道喔。”  
“嗯？香水味嗎？最近應該沒有用過香水……”  
“是血的味道啦。”  
泉選擇了無視和放棄思考。  
雖然自認為距離沒有變近多少，他對於這個有點特別的隊友還是多了不少了解，也逐漸感覺到，他們在某些地方其實很像。也許凛月只是出於寂寞，需要有誰來陪伴，所以才會對泉提出這樣的交換吧。不過這麼說的話其實泉自己也……心裡有一個聲音這樣說著，又迅速被他自己否認了。  
至於凛月，還是和往常一樣時常瞌睡，但是的確有老實地參加練習和演出，尤其是在knights的隊長回來以後，接連的表演凛月也沒有缺席過，看起來比以前還要積極幾分。  
但是日復一日，泉還是從他的臉上逐漸看出了掩飾不了的疲倦，畢竟是刻意顛倒平時的作息時間，不可能不對身體造成影響。儘管五個人都一同興奮雀躍地由隊長帶領著四處參加表演，一直留心觀察凛月的泉注意到他時常流露出的疲態，不禁多了幾分擔心。  
接連三天的連續演出結束後，接受了掌聲和歡呼以後，興奮逐漸冷卻下來，被緊密行程耗盡體力的五個人只想好好休息幾天，凛月更是一回到休息室倒頭就睡，直到其他成員全部離開，泉即將離開的時候，他仍然沒有睜開眼睛，顯然陷入了熟睡之中。  
泉本來可以留下凛月一個人在這裡繼續休息，但是他沒有這樣做，而是走到凛月身邊坐下，帶著少許擔憂看著躺在角落一動不動的凛月。一頭凌亂的黑色頭髮遮蓋了帶著幾分稚氣的瘦削臉頰，本來就比別人蒼白幾分的臉色，現在更是毫無血色，真的有幾分像吸血鬼……  
本應該在睡夢中的人突然發出了喃喃自語：  
“……唔……餓……”  
“小熊君？……夢話嗎。”  
“唔……小，瀨……”  
泉走過去，心想著是把他叫醒回家還是留下他一個人在這裡繼續休息，被窩中突然伸出一隻手抓住他的胳膊，而且力氣出人意料地大，泉猝不及防，直接被拉了進去。視野一下子天旋地轉。  
又被他扯進被窩了。泉的第一反應是這個，這樣的事不是第一次發生了，他已經見怪不怪，心裡暗想這個人果然是個睡相差又怕寂寞的小孩，剛想坐起來，凛月仍然沒有放開拉住他肩膀的手。  
“……小熊君？快醒醒！”  
被他喊到名字的凛月沒有回應，而是翻過身來，整個人直接壓在泉的身上，半閉著眼睛，看上去好像還沒有完全清醒。無法動彈的泉驚叫出來，害怕他就這樣睡著，卻推不開身上的這個人。  
“小熊君，快點起來！小熊君！”  
“……吵死了……好餓。”  
凛月似乎終於被他吵醒了，慢慢從泉的身上起來，睜開眼睛看了一眼躺在身下的泉，突然露出一個懶洋洋的笑容。他鮮紅色的眼睛仿佛帶有蠱惑人心的魔力，泉在怔住的同時，本能地察覺到危險的氣息。  
“好香……”  
“！？”  
凛月低下頭，拉下泉襯衫的領子，他的臉剛好埋在泉的肩膀上，熾熱的呼吸落在脖子上的感覺讓泉真正開始恐慌。  
這個人……是真的想要吸他的血嗎？  
呼吸落在皮膚上的每一處都開始發燙，尖銳的牙齒抵在頸部，距離血管相隔只有薄薄一層皮膚，吸血鬼卻不急於馬上捕獲他的獵物，改而伸出舌頭，像消毒一樣不緊不慢地舔著那一處的皮膚。泉被這種感覺驚得顫抖了一下，下意識地搭上凛月的肩膀，卻使不出力氣掙脫他，反而被那種酥麻的感覺刺激得全身發抖。被他的反應刺激到，凛月更加肆無忌憚，緊緊按著泉的身體，耐心地重複著這種消毒一樣的行為。  
“我不會弄痛小瀨的……”  
在他咬破頸上的皮膚時，讓人頭腦麻痺的感覺勝過了本應該極為強烈的疼痛，讓他幾乎忘記了自己是誰，大腦已經無法思考現在發生的事，在意識消失的前一秒，他在內心隱約想著，自己即將成為眼前吸血鬼的所有物。

……  
…………  
泉睜開眼睛，用了兩秒回憶起失去意識前發生的事，一反應過來，整個人隨即像觸電一樣跳了起來。  
那隻貨真價實的吸血鬼坐在身邊，一直笑瞇瞇地觀察著他的滑稽反應。  
“小瀨，早上好。”  
驚魂未定的泉看著他露出的兩隻尖牙，回想起剛才的經歷還是全身發顫，又摸了一下脖子上的那處皮膚，那裡完好無損，沒有留下任何痕跡和疼痛。抬頭看看墻上的時鐘，比剛才過去了大概只有十幾分鐘。凛月猜出他的想法，不緊不慢地解釋道：  
“放心吧，我已經把小瀨的傷痕消掉了，小瀨最近好像有模特的工作吧？這種小事用吸血鬼的力量就可以解決掉了。”  
泉混亂至極的大腦完全聽不進凛月說的話，剛才的事改寫了他十八年來學到的對這個世界的認識，如果不是剛才的親身遭遇，他無論如何都不會相信，眼前這個看起來和正常人無異，和他相處這麼久的同學不是人類。  
“……所以，你真的是吸血鬼？”  
“那當然，小瀨現在明白了吧？雖然小瀨一直不相信我，但是我從來沒有說過謊，以我的心發誓。”  
吸血鬼難得非常誠懇地，小聲地說道，眼睛眨也不眨地凝視著泉，左手放在自己的胸口上。  
真是奇怪，吸血鬼理應沒有心臟，又怎麼可以以心來起誓。但是泉不知為何就這樣相信了他，低頭看著凛月按住胸口的手，鬼使神差地伸出自己的手握住。  
“……難怪，你的手這麼冷，平時臉色也這麼蒼白。”  
那裡沒有心臟跳動的感覺，只有和記憶中一樣，不帶溫度的皮膚觸感。儘管知道是不可能的事，在那一瞬間泉確實產生了想用自己的體溫來溫暖他的想法。  
被握住手的吸血鬼睜大眼睛，沉默了一會才終於開口，同時握緊了泉的手。  
“小瀨的手真溫暖。”  
他的臉上綻放出欣喜的笑意，把額頭抵在泉的額頭上。  
“我最喜歡對我這樣溫柔的小瀨了。”

“所以說，你真的是吸血鬼？”  
“是真的，我記得以前和小瀨說過很多次了，只是你都不願意相信……”  
凛月做出非常委屈的表情。泉努力不去看他的這張臉，根據經驗他知道自己必定會心軟。  
“那真是不好意思了。不過這次給你吸血了，算是扯平了吧？”  
“應該道歉的其實是我啦，是我沒有控制好吸血的力度，害小瀨暈過去了。最近一直在表演，連兄長給的血袋也沒有時間喝，實在是太累太餓了……不過，真好喝。”  
食髓知味的吸血鬼意猶未盡地舔舔嘴唇。察覺到危險的泉忍不住發抖了一下。  
“而且我從很久以前開始就從小瀨的氣味分辨出來，小瀨的血一定很好喝，因為吸血鬼是嗅覺特別敏銳的生物嘛。”  
“狗狗的嗅覺也……不，沒事。那我先回去了，”  
“欸？”  
凛月愕然地睜大眼睛，伸手拉住了泉的衣袖。  
“小瀨身體沒有不舒服吧？還是讓我送你回家吧。”  
“啊？我自己騎車就可以，你要怎麼送我……”  
“飛回去。”  
“啊？！”  
“不要小看吸血鬼喔，這點小事我還是做得到的啦。聽說我那個兄長可以舉得起三角鋼琴，估計過幾年我也可以一樣……”  
“等等你不要亂來我的包不要直接從窗戶跳出去————”

幸好他們現在還不是家喻戶曉的知名偶像，否則的話第二天的新聞頭條就會是當紅偶像兩人在夜空漂浮的靈異現象了。泉驚恐地看著他輕而易舉地抱著自己從學校課室直接飛上半空。腳下是越來越遠的地面，頭上是漆黑如深淵一樣可以把人吞噬的夜空，泉不敢再看第二眼，只能抱著求救的心態死死抓住凛月的肩膀。  
“小瀨，是不是很浪漫？”  
“我要嚇死了哪裡浪漫啦！”  
“欸？這是我從漫畫上學的橋段，沒想到一點也不成功，真失望……而且好累，小瀨你好像有點重喔。”  
“小熊君你少囉嗦！”  
凛月不說話了，抬頭看著夜空中的彎月。  
“對了，剛才我的表白，小瀨還沒有回應。”  
“……這不是抱著人飛上半空時說的話吧！？”  
泉故意大叫出來掩飾突然而來的害羞，幸好夜色遮掩了他的臉紅，他想自己現在的樣子一定狼狽得要死，頭髮被夜風吹得不成樣子，連平時的冷靜都沒有辦法好好保持。  
“我想知道小瀨的回應。小瀨願意永遠留在我身邊陪伴我嗎？”  
“……”  
泉說不出話。  
他不是沒有察覺到了自己的感情，但是即使是這樣，他們始終屬於不同的世界，不可能擁有共同的命運，也沒有辦法永遠走著相同的道路。  
漂浮在高空之上被吸血鬼抱在懷中，泉深呼吸一下，鼓起勇氣開口。  
“那我有個要求。”  
“嗯。”

在那以後……什麼也沒有發生。  
吸血鬼仍然混在人類之中每天來上學，偶爾不睡懶覺，唯一知道他真實身份的人仍然時常守在他身邊，過著安穩而平凡無奇的日子。  
“小熊君又在看漫畫？我看看……戀上吸血鬼之前前前世又三生三世？這個系列也太多了吧，說起來為什麼你只看少女漫畫？”  
“因為杏說可以讓我學到很多東西啊，例如怎樣說出令人心跳加速的台詞，還有怎樣告白，啊，還有壁咚？”  
“小熊君以後禁止看這種漫畫。還有吸血也是。”  
“抗議小瀨剝奪我的進食權利……”  
被泉奪走手上漫畫的吸血鬼本來還在表示不滿，見泉不為所動，突然狡猾地笑了起來。  
“反正有人曾經說過，在他當上人氣最高最有名的超級偶像以後，他願意成為我的眷屬，在未來的某一天和我私奔到沒有人知道的地方隱居起來，給我生很多很多小吸血鬼……”  
“後面那句我沒有說過！”  
漫畫掉落在地上，凛月張開手抱住了滿臉通紅的泉。  
“總之，只要小瀨和我一起我就很滿足了……以我的心發誓。”

End


End file.
